OSS4E12 Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2
Plot Continued from OSS4E11 Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1. Thumbskull attacks the Rustbucket, but is shocked by it. The windows on the Rustbucket shut and it becomes protected by an electric field. Rojo shoots it and it retaliates. Charmcaster throws rocks, but it is unharmed. Clancy attacks, but his bugs are killed. Driscoll tells the 10 not to enter the Rustbucket, but Thumbskull rips open the door anyway. Ben, Gwen, and Cooper are cowering. Acid Breath attacks, but they are holograms. The hologram device explodes. Outside, the real Tennysons and Cooper are cornered by the Red Knight. Cooper and Gwen run and Four Arms comes up behind him and throws him. Four Arms tells his family to run and attacks the Negative 10. Cooper is attacked. Animo attacks him, Max, and Gwen. Cooper runs and Gwen follows him. He connects with the base and opens a hatch, nearly fainting. Animo flies after them, but Max shuts the door and he crashes. They slide down a chute into the base. They watch Four Arms fight Clancy on a screen. The 10 surround him, and he fights them. Red Knight smacks him away and he turns back into Ben. A gun comes out of the base and shoots the 10. Gwen sends an explosive out of the chute. Rojo blows up the door and enters, but is blown back out. Driscoll destroys the camera Max is using. Ben is now inside the base. Ben recognizes Driscoll's voice and realizes that he was a Plumber that was caught stealing alien tech. He was exiled. Max realizes that he must have joined the Forever Knights and become their king. Gwen asks Cooper how he opened the hatch and he tells her that he can see inside machines and make them work, but that it gives him a headache. He builds a drone. Max puts on an alien exo-suit. Heatblast finishes the defenses by welding metal containers together. Max and the group goes to the room where the sub-energy is locked. Max gives the kids headsets that make the sub-energy visible. Max sets explosives all around the base. An alarm goes off. Animo busts in with a rodent. Ben turns into Wildmutt to fight him. Wildmutt and the rodent fight while Max grabs Animo. The rest of the 10 arrive. Cooper activates his security drones, and they attack the Tennysons, as Driscoll reprogrammed them. The four retreat, Wildmutt destroying drones before he left. Max sets off explosives, destroying drones and the bridge leading to the sub-energy. In the sub-energy room, Cooper is commanded to attack the Tennysons. He makes a drone that Wildmutt fights. Gwen puts a headset on Cooper to keep him from controlling things. Wildmutt turns back into Ben. Max stores Cooper out of danger. The three prepare for battle: Gwen casts spells, Max puts on his suit, and Ben turns into Eye Guy. The Negative 10 arrives and attacks. Gwen fights Charmcaster with magic. Driscoll approaches the sub-energy and Max blocks him. Red Knight attacks Max. Gwen and Charmcaster are locked in a draw, accidentally blasting Rojo away. Eye Guy and Clancy fight, with Eye Guy freezing Clancy. Animo attacks him, but he blasts him away. Charmcaster sets stone creatures after Gwen. Eye Guy arrives and turns back into Ben. Driscoll places the keys into their sports and takes the sub-energy. He leaves. Ben and Gwen trick the Negative 10 into fighting over which of them is the best. Max tells Ben to stop Driscoll and he leaves. Driscoll and Red Knight exit the base and call a tank. Ben destroys it with a Plumber rifle. Red Knight attacks, destroying the gun. Driscoll puts the sub-energy inside of his armor and becomes supercharged. He shoots the mountain, bringing rocks down on Ben. Inside, Acid Breath tells the 10 to fight the Tennysons instead of each other and they attack. Gwen casts a spell that takes the keys out, trapping the Negative 10 in the force field. They free Cooper. Outside, Upchuck eats his way out of the rock pile and shoots the Knights. Red Knight attacks, but he spits his attacks back, destroying him. Upchuck attacks Driscoll, but it has no effect. Driscoll shoots him. Upchuck pulls the sub-energy out and eats it. He expands and releases it. He spins, shoots Driscoll, and releases an energy burst that destroys Mt. Rushmore. Max, Gwen, and Cooper come out and Ben shows them Driscoll's abandoned armor. Max drops Cooper off at his house and Cooper reveals that he made up having a ticket to get Ben and Gwen to talk to him. Impact *Ben transforms into Eye Guy for the first time in Ben 10. *Ben transforms into Four Arms, Heatblast, Wildmutt, and Upchuck for the final time in Ben 10. Eye Guy.PNG|Eye Guy|link=Eye Guy Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Thumbskull *Rojo *Charmcaster *Clancy *Driscoll *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Red Knight *Dr. Animo *Animo's Bat *Animo's Rodent *Sublimino Aliens *Four Arms *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Eye Guy *Upchuck Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Negative 10 Arc